Querida Sora
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Tras haber tenido una vida maravillosa, Yamato ha llegado al final de su camino, pero no está dispuesto a partir sin antes dedicarle algunas palabras a la mujer que tanto amó.


¡Hola a todos! ¡Finalmente tras cumplir la mayoria de edad, obtuve una nueva Laptop! Bien pues, resulta que cuando fui a tramitar la credencial de elector (indispensable aquí en México) estaba tan aburrido que me puse a fantasear xD y ¡BAM! que llega esta corta y dramática historia a mi cabeza xD - y no es para menos considerando que me pase 5 horas ahí sin hacer nada ¬¬ - En fin, a todas aquellas personas que han dejado reviews en mis historias, de verdad que les agradezco muchísmo, jeje, con mi laptop fallecida no podía contestar reviews, además mañana inicia la universidad y la culpa me agobia, así que si no respondo no quiere decir que no les agradezca ^^. ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar algo jeje aprovechando... No la conozco (xD) pero dedico el fic a **Amai do **simplemente porque me comentó por ahi en un review que le encantaba el Sorato. Bueno ahora si dejaré de aburrirlos con mi vida y los dejo con mis desvaríos *cof* *cof* ejem! quise decir fic ^^°

* * *

Ahí estaban todos, todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron llamados los elegidos, ahora tal vez olvidados, porque en efecto, habían pasado tantos años, todos habían hecho sus vidas a placer, nadie se quejaba, y ahora con todos esos años encima, estaban viendo partir al primero de ellos. Algunos lloraban, otros, simplemente dirigían una mirada triste y melancólica a la pareja delante de sus ojos. Taichi Yagami era probablemente el que más ruido hacía, sollozos icontenibles, ruidosos, tristes. Ahí tirado en esa cama de hospital, estaba el que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, e incluso rival, a punto de dar su última despedida. Hikari, por su parte, abrazaba a su hermano, consolándolo, intentando contener las lágrimas también. Takeru estaba alejado de los demás, incapaz de ver cómo su hermano se debatía en sus últimos momentos. Koushiro mantenía un rostro inexpresivo, siempre fue así, sin embargo, se podría asegurar que por dentro sufría la pérdida de su amigo. Jou, se cubría el rostro de impotencia, sabiéndose médico no podía alargar más la vida de su camarada, ni siquiera con todos los avances que había en aquella época. Mimi se la había pasado llamando desde Norteamérica, y ahora en el vuelo tan solo esperaba poder llegar, verlo por última vez. Daisuke estaba en el mismo estado de Taichi, le había aprendido tanto a aquel hombre, tanto como a Tai, quizá. Miyako era otra de las que sollozaban ruidosamente, lloraba escondida en el pecho de su esposo Ken. Iori se mantenía calmado, y aunque su relación con él no fuese tan buena, seguía resintiendo su partida. Y ahí, junto a la cama de aquél que alguna vez fuera rubio, estaba su esposa, con sus dos hijos al lado.

Sora Ishida sostenía la mano de Yamato mientras suplicaba "no te vayas" una y otra vez, con la voz entrecortada, ahogando sollozos. Su hija mayor, rubia, hermosa, toda una mujer… Yamato nunca la había visto derrumbarse de esa manera… ella nunca lloraba… nunca… Y mucho menos como ahora. Y en el lado opuesto, su hijo menor, aquel pelirrojo que Yamato adoraba, se aferraba a él cómo si eso fuera a arreglar algo. El anciano sonrió, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de su hijo, apretaba la mano de su esposa y le lanzaba una dulce mirada a su hija. Cerró los ojos un momento… Dedicó dulces palabras a sus amigos, y finalmente se giró hacía ella…

-Sora…- Llamo débil, pero dulcemente. L a aludida levantó el rostro, las lágrimas la traicionaron una vez más al escuchar el tono de voz de Yamato… Sería la despedida…

-Mi querida Sora ¿Recuerdas cuando eras joven y muy hermosa? Yo sí- comenzó con una voz apenas audible.

¿Recuerdas cómo bailamos aquella noche? Yo sí. Aún pienso en ti cuando bailamos, aunque ya no podamos hacerlo como antes.

¿Recuerdas cuándo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tú abriste mis ojos azules para ver una vida totalmente nueva… tu me cambiaste para mejor. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije eso aquella noche? Que si tu estás a mi lado cada día al despertar, yo me seguiré enamorando de ti. En ese entonces hice una promesa, Sora… Aquella noche hice una promesa cuando te dije eso. ¿Recuerdas cuál era?

Sora sollozaba más y más con cada palabra que salía de los suaves labios de su esposo, ¿Una promesa había dicho? ¿Qué caso tenía recordar una promesa ahora? Yamato sonrió, e impaciente, no esperó respuesta por parte de ella.

Te prometí que estaría bien, porque cuando yo muriera, moriría amándote, está bien, Sora… Voy a estar bien.

¿Recuerdas cuándo decidimos dar por vencido lo nuestro? Es gracioso cómo volvíamos juntos una y otra vez. Y entonces sucedió… finalmente nos casamos. Conducimos aquel viejo convertible en nuestra luna de miel… Ah que noche aquella… Jamás olvidaré tu rostro aquella noche, que ironía, dudo que recuerde algo después de partir. Nuestra luna de miel… que distante se escucha ahora mismo ¿La recuerdas bien? Yo sí.

Entonces… 9 meses después de aquella idílica noche, llegó a nosotros esa hermosa chica que ahora está parada junto a ti. -Deja de llorar, princesa, no soporto verte así- Que feliz fui entonces… Moría de ganas de mostrarle el mundo a mi pequeña, de protegerla, quererla. Tras tres años en los que pensé que mi vida no podía ser mejor, llegó a nuestras vidas este enorme muchacho junto a mí. Me sentí completo entonces. No podía estar más conforme por la vida que me había tocado vivir, mi amada esposa, mis dos hijos ¿Qué más podía pedir? Es más ¿Quién diría que con mi historia podría llegar a ser yo un hombre de familia? Primeros pasos, primeras palabras, cumpleaños, dientes flojos, primer día en el preescolar, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y ahora míralos, Sora, me siento tan orgulloso de haber podido verlos como universitarios. Que vida he llevado…

Míranos, amor mío. La vida nos ha guiado hasta aquí, juntos todos estos años, a pesar de separaciones ridículas, míranos… nuestro amor sobrevivió hasta aquí. Aquel hogar que hemos hecho guarda tantos recuerdos hermosos, no son sólo míos, Sora, son nuestros. Ah… todos aquellos recuerdos que hemos guardado hasta este punto en que la vida nos ha traído.

Moriré amándote, Sora… Estaré bien.

Recuerdo cuando regresaba a casa, me quitaba los zapatos, descansaba en mi silla, y te veía ahí, parada, sonriéndome mientras me preguntabas ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sí.

Sora… Cuando me recueste esta noche… Cuando cierre mis ojos… Yo sé… Sé que el sol volverá a salir, aquí o en la siguiente vida… Mientras sigas a mi lado… mientras sigas siendo mía… entonces estaré bien.

Cuando muera moriré amándote…

Ahora tu cabello es gris… Pero aún así sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás, y ¿Sabes? Los años han sido buenos para nosotros dos. Caminamos lento ahora, pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro, sonará ridículo, pero es lo que pasa por mi mente… El pegamento del amor sigue uniéndonos. Y así será por siempre, Sora, mi Cielo… -Eso es lo que yo recuerdo… ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

Finalmente esbozó una débil sonrisa. Y mientras su mirada se iba apagando alcanzó a murmurar:

-Estaré bien... Porque moriré amándote...!

* * *

Pues he aquí lo que provoca estar durante 5 horas sin hacer nada, ¿Por qué Yama? ¿Por qué él primero? No tengo idea, así llego xD. ¡Gracias por leer! Ah cierto, mi fuente de inspiración esta vez fue "Dear Bobbie" de Yellowcard, tras haber escuchado la canción en una de esa 5 aburridas horas.


End file.
